


Guts and Bones

by kingthefallen66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, And kinda a perv but shhh, Angst and Feels, Body Horror, Chapters may be long or short, Cross Sans - Freeform, Drug Use, Dust Sans - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Nfsw moments, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is kinda overpowered, Reader is male, Rewrite, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, killer sans, sorry for any bad spelling and grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthefallen66/pseuds/kingthefallen66
Summary: Your mind is fuzzy as you woke up in a body that is not your and in an unknown forest well not so unknown to you at least some peoples you at least know a bit are stuck here with you some of them are willing to work together to get things back to normalmaybe you could help to ? At least if you manage to get your new magic power in control and try to not bite anybody
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up a killer headache

"Ow ...my head...what happen did i do last night ?... maybe i drank too much must be a hangover...that teach me to drink too much..."

You get up rubbing your hand and look around you find yourself in a snowy forest

" Wait what ?...this in not my home did i pass outside ? Hmm..." 

You start to walk trying to find your way home

" damn im cold...hungry and thirsty ...this suck..i should stop drinking...so this won't happen again" 

you see a lake and shrug and decide to go there to wash your wash to freshen you up

you get on your knees and splash some water on your face 

"That feel nice hopefully i don't look like shi-WHAT THE FUCK !?"

That was not your face but you know that face...it belongs to the sans you created a while back for fun "Guts" as named him

"So I'm guts ...now what ?... "

Then it you again

" IM IN UNDERTALE !! ...wait i might be in an AU but which one ?.." 

You look up at the sky you see your not underground

" Oh thank god I'm not underground okay, so I'm on the surface bu-!!!"

You feel extreme pain so through your entire body you fall on your knees struggling to stay up and cover your mouth crying you can feel and hear your bones cracking  
you black out from the pain as it get more and more intense


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up hearing voices they seem oddly ...familiar 

it didn't help you that your head well now skull felt like you got hit by a truck 

you lift your head and rub it as you let out a groan of pain 

you open your eyes only to see a bunch of skeletons you knew well

"...well fuck me" your voice was a bit sore for some reason

you hear a snort you turn around to see a skeleton dressed in red

" Well I will gladly take you up on that offer~"  
some of them yell " RED NO !!"

You also snort but stop short you look around to see the surrounding burned down with some tree knocked over 

" Can somebody tell me what happen ?"

One dressed in yellow and giving off a positive aura approach you

" you ... don't remember ?" he asked

" Nope ! " You answered. 

" Oh dear....well"

few moments earlier

the group of skeletons was talking a walk in the forest

" this is boring " said one covered in a dark slime

"agreed " said one with glitches all over his body

" oh shush you big baby " answered one with a giant paint brush on his back

" it not that b-" he gets cut off by a loud scream of pain

" What was that !? " Said one dressed in blue. 

They all run to the scream in question what they saw was not what they were expecting

" is that ?..." said a tall lanky skeleton in a orange hoodie 

" yes that a Gaster Blaster dog" answered one in a dark blue hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im alive sorry for taking so long self esteem issue and anxiety made it hard to write


End file.
